Love on the Rocks
by Windsof Change.x
Summary: Tala returns to school after missing 3 weeks due to his boyfriend being killed. He hasn't told anyone, but when a new boy turns up, things in his life might just go the right way. OC/Tala, Yaoi, AU, OCC? Disclaimer&Warnings inside.


Windsof Change.x: I'm sorry i deleted the Tala/Kai story i was writing... it's just that, i got to a certain part and it was like 'i dunno what to write anymore' and it got so stressful i felt like crying... but i didn't, so its'all good!  
>But now i bring you a new story that i'm like, 2 chapters ahead of uploading, but i wont actually upload the story until i finish a new chapter, so there might still be a bit of a wait.<br>I'm going to say now, it is a OC/Tala, and it is a Yaoi fic... (like i'd write otherwise). i hope my OC, Teoh, isn't to much of a Gary-Sue, if he is... i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i apologize!  
>Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE AND I NEVER WILL CAUSE I CAN'T EVEN AFFORD A £5 TO SPEND ON GETTING A PINNA PIERCING TwT! if you want to borrow my OC, just email me or PM me, i'm always glad to let people use OC's, as long as they maintain reasonable roles... OuO<br>Warnings: OCCness (i hope there isn't a lot of it...), mentions of character death (only this, next and 3rd chapter), Yaoi, OC/Canon pairing.

* * *

><p>"But Bryan…" a fifteen year old, blue eyed, redheaded boy whined<p>

"Cut it out Tala," the elder, Bryan said, "You haven't been at school in almost a month and you won't give me nor mom a reason as too why. Do you not realise how much _shit_ you mom could get into if you keep bunking off?"

"My reasons are my reasons."

'**I shouldn't need to give you any more reasons, the lie was hard enough to tell you, and you still expect me to tell you the god damn truth. But I can't, I just can't do it.**'

Tala shuffled back in his seat, pressing up against it, just wishing for it to swallow him up so he could end his miserable life. He closed his eyes to stop the tears that had built up to fall. There had been only one reason he hadn't been attending school, and that was because his boyfriend wasn't there with him.

He sniffed quietly, Bryan and his mother both thought his ex had moved. Well, that was actually the lie Tala had told them when he returned home one night a few months ago. His hair matted and flat against his head from the rain, clothes soaked through and tears streaming down his porcelain face.

He couldn't tell his family what really happened.

He couldn't explain how the two were on a date, had just told each other the three magical words that would last forever. He couldn't tell them how some drunken old men came over to them, holding baseball bats and metal bars and proceeded to beat, bruise and batter his boyfriend to death right in front of his eyes.

He got lost in his thoughts and looked out the window and up into the sky.

'**Oh Kane, you don't realise how much I miss you. I think about you every day, no doubt about it! I've been trying to cope as well as your parents have for the past few months, I'm just glad they hadn't told my mother or Bryan what really happened. I envied your life, my love, I still do now. Your parents both together, living happily, you and Salima able to go for nights at the movies and get accused of dating because you're actually brother and sister, but you looked nothing alike. And now you're up there, and you don't have to suffer anymore, you're out of the pain I seemed to put you through. I know you always tried to say I never hurt you, but you know that was a lie… a lie you told to keep me happy! I wish I could take back all the pain, all the misery, and the hurt and everything bad I did to you. I wish I could switch places so you could be down here on Earth, walking and having fun while I watched over you.**

'**I know you said that if we ever split I'd be able to get over you, and believe me, I'm trying. I just need one person who's willing enough to take someone as scarred and messed up as me and make something out of them. I love you Kane, I always will**.'

As the memories replayed in his head, the scene flashing, Tala began to shake, his bottom lip quivering, a few tears leaking from his eyes. A quiet whimper escaping his lips which caught the attention of his elder half-brother.

"Tala, what's up?" Bryan asked.

He received no reply.

"Tal, seriously, tell me what's the matter."

His younger counterparts' response:  
>A whimper and choked sob.<p>

The lavender haired teen looked out the window and noticed they were a few hundred yards from the school car park, "Sebastian, speed up, I need to get Tala into school." He called to their chauffeur.

"Yes sir." Was the monotone reply.

"C'mon Tala, take deep breaths and tell me what's made you like this all of a sudden."

The redhead took the deep breaths as told and he gently jolted forward as the limousine pulled to a stop in the parking bay. He wiped his eyes and fanned the blue orbs to make the remaining tears go away. He continued to take deep breaths to calm himself again and he hoped all the air would clear his head and get rid of the damned scene playing over and over again in his poor, scarred mind.

He cleared his through as he finished re-composing himself and he looked up at his elder, "What are you looking at? Never seen me like that before?" he sneered.

Bryan put his hands up in mock surrender, "Not saying I haven't Tal, it's just that the last time you were like that was months ago when Kane moved."

Pain shot through the younger teens' chest and his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah well." He replied as he shoved the limousine door open and stepped out, straightening his jeans and white button-up shirt. He shrugged his shoulders as he turned down the collar on his black waist coat. He turned to the open door and pulled out his black and white messenger back, stiffly slugging it over his shoulder.

Tala looked around at the limousine again and raised an eyebrow as he saw Bryan just stare at him. He took one converse clad shoe and kicked the door shut on his elder half-brother and walked toward the school entrance, ignoring all the stares, whispers, swoons from males and females and the general unwanted attention he received from the entire student body as he took long strides into school and down the corridors to his locker.

He slowed his walk as he reached his locker and twisted the lock left and right to unlock the combination. The door clicked open and he shoved his messenger bag into the small space. He slammed the door shut and jumped back when he saw someone stood in front of the open locker next to his.

He put a hand over his heart as he tried to get his pulse and breathing back to normal. He hadn't heard anyone else open their locker.

He noticed the other boy had his headphones in and his eyebrows were furrowed as he searched through the messy piles of books and papers. Tala decided now would be a good time to look the teen over and see if he was worth talking too, and if he would make a new good friend, since most of his old ones had ditched him when he first started dating Kane a little over a year ago.

He shook his head a little and started to check the other boy out. The latter had mousy brown hair that just reached under his ear and was a little longer at the nape of his neck, a charcoal grey beanie with a small visor sat atop of his head. His forehead was covered by the brown hair that was swept across it that just hid some of his eyebrow.

As Tala looked closer, he noticed two little black and purple diamond lip studs the boy kept fiddling with using his tongue. The boy then flipped his not-even-long bang to the side and Tala saw a helix and industrial piercing as well as a gauged left ear. The guy wore black rimmed ray bans which covered chocolate brown eyes and just uncovered a small black eyebrow barbell.

'**Wow. A new kid.**' He thought as he looked the other up and down a few more times. '**Not to thin, not to fat. Hair that looks fluffy and soft. Sexy lip studs, nice colours too, an eyebrow stud, also very nice. The glasses seem to make him look –not nerdy- but serious, and goofy at the same time. Quite tan, but you can still see he's pale…**'

Tala watched the boy stuff a tin box in the bottom of his bag and then the boy went back to moving various things around in his locker. The redhead continued to watch for a while before thinking:

'**He could be the one… he could be my saviour! Oh stop it Tala, you only just saw the guy and you're already jumping to conclusions, you don't know his name, how old he is, where he's from or anything! Get to know him, and **_**then** _**jump to the conclusions!**'

Tala stopped his analysis and his inward argument as he saw the boy was looking at him, pierced eyebrow raised and the left side of his bottom lip sucked into his mouth, his canine teeth biting to hold it in, the boys chocolate eyes staring into Tala's own ice-blues.

"Um… g'day mate." The boy greeted his voice heavy with a strong Australian accent.

"Oh, aha, hi." Tala said, his hand going to run the back of his neck.

The teen smiled at the redhead, "So, can I help you, or do I have something on my face, 'cause you were staring at me for a pretty long time…" he trailed off.

"Oh, I was? Well, sorry 'bout that, I was trying to figure out if I recognized you… You don't look like you're from around here." Tala half-lied.

"I moved here from Australia a few days ago, so it's only my fourth day here."

Tala raised his eyebrow as he looked at the brunettes' messy locker, "And you already have that much stuff?"

The other grinned sheepishly, "Catch up work. They want me to get up to speed on everything they've been doing these past few weeks. There's a lot of work, but I doubt it'll take long once I get the hang of it and everything. Most of it looks like beginners stuff anyway, so you know, doesn't seem too hard."

"I get it." Tala nodded. "I'm Tala, if you didn't know."

"Oh, so _you're_ the well-known Tala Ivanov, the one with the worst attendance this term so far, and also the schools only open gay?" the boy smirked and gave a small laugh.

Tala, being the type of person who jumps to conclusions to quickly, thought the boy was laughing at the fact that he was gay. '**Laugh at the fact that I'm gay when I'm through with you, little punk!**' His eyes narrowed and his lips drew back in a snarl. The other boy seemed to catch onto what Tala thought he was laughing about and held his hands up in surrender and started repeating, "No, no, I didn't mean it _that_ way! Mate, I'm gay _too_, we're cool bro!" He kept waving his arms around.

The sight in front of him made Tala smirk, but inwardly he smiled. The Australian accent was pretty cute.

Several moments later, Tala's smirk turned into a smile and he started to laugh, "Okay, okay, I get it, you're gay as well!" He grabbed the other teen's hands and stopped him from flailing them around.

As he held their hands down, he started grinning, as did the other and they both looked into each other's eyes. Tala saw a slight reflection in the boys glasses which made him think the Australian was slightly more attractive than any other boy he had seen at the school in the past years. Neither realised that they were holding the others hands, nor did they stop.

The bell for the start of school rang and echoed through the hallway. The pair snapped back into reality and dropped their hands as people started walking past them. They both rubbed the back of their necks and the brunette bit his lip and fiddled with his studs again.

"Oh, well, looks like time for homeroom. See you later Tala!"

The redhead blinked and saw the other run down the hall, "Wait!" he called, "What the _heck_ is your name?"

But the teen was already around the corner.

Tala stood there for a few moments before he saw his new friends' locker was still open. He looked around to see no one else in the hallway before taking a quick peak into the open door. He read a few of the words on the papers, hoping to find the name of his new companion. There were some words written on sheets of paper and under then were music notes. Tala forgot about his quest for a few moments and took time to read the words written on the paper.

"_**Give me therapy,  
>I'm a walking travesty,<br>and I'm smiling on everything,  
>Therapy you were never a friend to me<br>And you can keep all your misery."**_

Tala hummed the words and then placed the papers back down and continued his search. He made a sound of triumph when he found a few books under the pile of papers and he pulled them out and smiled as he read the name 'Teoh Marridon'. After he put the books down, he decided to be a nice, new friend and he started to make the locker look a little bit more tidy and neat. Once he was finished, he brushed his hands together and wiped away some imaginary sweat before closing the door.

Someone coughed behind him and he froze.

Turning slowly, he gave a yelp of surprise when he came face-to-face with the headmaster Mr Granger, who stood behind him with his arms crossed, a blue eyebrow raised.

"Mr Ivanov how nice of you to finally come to school, your first day back in how many weeks, son?" he asked, not really caring.

Tala pulled a grim facial expression before he yawned and answered, "Three weeks sir."

"And may I ask where you've been, Mr Ivanov?"

"I was back home in Russia, visiting my father in prison, if you really must know." Tala lied through his teeth.

"And you were on your own?"

"Well were you expecting me to take Bryan with me?"

"Well he is your brother, so I would have thought that you-"

"You idiots really don't know anything do you?" Tala cut him off, his voice rising slightly, "Honestly, if you were really as smart as you all say and think you are you would _all_ remember that Bryan and I are _half-_brothers. Because we have _different_ fathers!"

The headmaster unfolded his arms and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. Dealing with Tala Ivanov a week after his divorce was really something he didn't need, "Okay Tala, okay, I just thought that maybe you'd have taken Bryan for support or something. Seeing your father in prison on your own surely isn't one of the best ways to keep a good relationship with your family."

"Bryan and I are as close as two half-brothers could get. We don't even think about the fact that we have different fathers, because all we need is each other and our mother. Now if you don't mind sir, I'd prefer if you butted out of my personal life and then let me get on with going to the office to get my timetable and everything sorted."

"Okay, all right. Come on boy, I'll walk with you." He said as he signalled for the young teenager to walk alongside him.

As Mr Granger led the way to the office Tala zoned out as he thought about what lessons he would actually have, since he wasn't there when they all picked their options. He just hoped art or media was on his list. He wouldn't be able to bare it if he had history, for starters, the history teacher was boring and was always to preppy for his age and secondly, Tala was just _really _bad at history. He didn't mind if he had music on his list, he could play the piano to grade 7 and wasn't all that bad on the guitar, but if he was asked to sing, well, he'd be sure to tell the teacher to give every student a pair of headphones so he wouldn't damage anyone's ears. It's not that he was a horrid singer, heck no; he had been told by many that he had a good voice, but in his opinion, it was nothing special and he didn't like showing off all that much.

As he continued to think of songs and lyrics that were possible mixes and matches, his mind flashed an image of Teoh. The Australian certainly was an interesting person. The brunette intrigued him. Tala wanted to get to know the other boy more. He smirked wolfishly.

'**Tala my boy, this is going to be one very interesting term, there is no doubt about that.**'

* * *

><p>Okay, that's the first chapter done, anyone who reads this, would you please R&amp;R, tell me its crap, point out flaws, tell me i should never write again... heck, you can even tell me what i need to change about Teoh for all i care, i just wanna know what you think about my newest story! :)<p>

Thankies!,

Adios.3


End file.
